Error
by lorena.edogawa
Summary: "Hagamos un trato, tu y yo. Verás (Tn), todos aquí están a mis órdenes. Cuando entraste tú, podrían haberte matado. Sin embargo, tengo una debilidad por ti, ¿sabes?-murmuró de nuevo en su oído.-Deseo que mis dedos recorran todo tu cuerpo y que al amanecer el mundo sepa que perteneces a un hombre: a Matt Murdock." Todo comenzó con esas palabras. Todo fue un error.


Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

•

Basado en el Matt Murdock de la Tierra 65

(Cómics de Spider-Gwen)

Hay algunos cambios respecto a los cómics.

\--

-No podemos tocar a Fisk-murmuró el capitán Stacy.-Maldita sea, si no fuera por su abogado...

-¿Qué pasa con su abogado?-preguntó (Tn) entrando en la habitación donde podían ver la sala de interrogatorios y a Wilson Fisk.

-Ha llamado su abogado, nos ha parado los pies, será...maldito Murdock...

(Tn) se congeló mientras dejaba los papeles encima de la mesa.

Murdock.

-¿Matt Murdock?-preguntó insegura.

-¿Lo conoces?-cuestionó Stacy mirándola.

La chica observó sus manos apretadas, tantos años preguntándose donde estaba su mejor amigo, su primer amor.

-Crecimos juntos, hasta que desapareció-murmuró suspirando.-Menuda forma de volver a oír de él. Encima con lo de Spider-Woman en auge.

(Tn) no se dio cuenta que su jefe se tensaba ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal está Gwen? Sobre todo tras el ataque a su banda, y a ti sobre todo.

Stacy se relajó cuando cambió de tema, permitiéndose hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Ella podrá con esto, pero si Murdock nos sigue parando los pies...nunca podremos acabar con todo esto...sobre todo ahora que es el nuevo Kingpin del crimen.

"Matt, has cambiado mucho en estos años. ¿Qué pasó con tu deseo de ayudar a las personas?" se preguntó (Tn).

 **X**

Fue cosa del destino, o al menos tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Matt salió de la sala de interrogatorios, donde había estado con su cliente: el Buitre.

En un pasillo casi desolado, notó su perfume y el ritmo melódico de su corazón, algo inconfundible para él. Y antes de que pudiera pensar, su nombre salía por sus labios.

-(Tn)...

-Matt.

Ambos se pararon uno frente al otro, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-comenzó la chica.

-Bueno, apuesto que yo más tiempo aún-bromeó.

Sin previo aviso y con lentitud, alejó su mano derecha de su bastón, para acariciar la mejilla de (Tn).

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ellos, la mujer colocó su mano encima de la de Matt, aguantando las lágrimas de alegría.

-Realmente me alegro de verte. Cuando desapareciste, me temí lo peor. Pero veo que lograste llegar a ser abogado.

-Si bueno, que puedo decir. Y al parecer tu policía, ¿eso nos convierte en enemigos?-preguntó riéndose quitando su mano del rostro.

-Espero que no, sobre todo con lo de Spider-Woman. Asesinó a un muchacho...-murmuró la última parte.

Matt pareció interesarse tras oír eso.

-Escuche que ella salvó a George Stacy, ¿tal vez tengan algún tipo de relación entre ellos?-sugirió él.

-Lo que me hace pensar es que realmente no haya matado al chico-habló perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Al escuchar esto, Matt soltó una suave risa.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Permíteme invitarte a un café cuado termines, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos.

(Tn) sonrió ante sus palabras, olvidando por completo la amenaza que él podría significar.

-Sería un placer.

 **X**

-Es un sitio tranquilo-comentó (Tn) sentada delante de Matt, con su café frente a ellos.

-Estuve estudiando fuera, así que encontrar un lugar tranquilo cuando volví fue agradable. Ahora dime, ¿qué me he perdido de la vida de la increíble (Tn)?

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápidas para el gusto de ambos. Parecía que no había cambiado nada entre ellos, que los años no habían pasado.

Al salir de la cafetería notaron que estaba lloviendo con fuerza, y que un coche negro esperaba frente la entrada.

Del auto salió una persona que sostuvo un paraguas para que Matt no se mojara.

-No sabía que eras tan importante-dijo (Tn) sorprendida.

-Hay muchas cosas sobre mi que no sabes-contestó este cogiendo el paraguas para entregárselo a la chica, luego sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta.-Este es mi número de teléfono, para que puedas contactar conmigo. Y, por favor, quédate con el paraguas.

Dicho eso, fue hasta el coche y salió del lugar, dejando a (Tn) con su número y su paraguas.

 **X**

(Tn) corrió por las escaleras. Stacy estaba en problemas, pues había escuchado que estaba ocurriendo una pelea en la azotea.

Sacó la pistola de su cinturón y abrió la puerta.

-¡Manos arriba!-gritó apuntando a la persona que atacaba a su jefe.

Al instante se quedó helada, Matt Murdock estaba frente a Stacy, haciéndolo caer inconsciente gracias a su bastón.

Encima había ninjas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios?-preguntó apuntando a todo el que se movía.

Estos se acercaron a ella con sus katanas listas para partirla en dos.

-¡Alto!-ordenó Matt girandose para enfrentarla.-Diria que es una agradable sorpresa pero me da que no es el momento para que aparezcas querida-habló mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

-Bueno, parece que después de todas esas salidas juntos, decidiste que era un momento perfecto para mostrar tu verdadera cara-acusó yendo hacia atrás con cuidado.

-Que puedo decir, te dije que había cosas sobre mi que no sabías.

-Tu ordenaste el ataque contra George-habló (Tn).

-Sí-contestó Matt con una sonrisa.

-Hiciste que el Buitre no dijera nada que podría culparte.

-Aja.

-Atacaste al grupo de Gwen.

-En efecto-continuo respondiendo.

-¿Realmente estas cieg-se detuvo al notar que su espalda había tocado la pared, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Matt lanzó su pistola al suelo y la retuvo contra la pared con su bastón.

Con la fuerza que este tenía, era imposible moverse.

-Oh, querida-dijo el hombre al notar que intentaba liberarse.-No lo lograrás.

-No me llames querida Murdock-le habló con veneno en su voz.-Me sentí alegre al volverte a ver, pero no eres el mismo que conocí cuando éramos niños.

-¿A si que me hablas por el apellido, eh? Golpe bajo. Es cierto que no soy el mismo de antes, eso no significa que sea malo. Pero puedo serlo-murmuró lo último en su oído.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, uno de los ninjas colocó su espada en el cuello de Stacy.

-¡No!-gritó (Tn) intentando liberarse con más fuerza, sin lograr aún nada.

-Hagamos un trato, tu y yo. Verás (Tn), todos aquí están a mis órdenes. Cuando entraste tú, podrían haberte matado. Sin embargo, tengo una debilidad por ti, ¿sabes?-murmuró de nuevo en su oído.-Deseo que mis dedos recorran todo tu cuerpo y que al amanecer el mundo sepa que perteneces a un hombre: a Matt Murdock.

Hizo una pausa acercando más sus cuerpos y siguió hablando.

-Cuando me entrenaban o estaba estudiando, aparecías en mi mente. Intentaba olvidarte, pero siempre volvias. Lo único que me anclaba a mi pasado. Así que me hice una promesa, si volvía a verte, serías mía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica. El hombre estaba loco, aunque, ¿qué esperar de un criminal?

-Yo no mato al capitán Stacy, pero sólo yo podré tocarte. Seré el único hombre en tu vida. No es muy difícil, ¿trato?-preguntó soltandola para ofrecer su mano derecha.

(Tn) observó su rostro cubierto por las gafas de sol antes de mirar la mano.

-Trato Murdock-dijo juntando las manos.

 **X**

(Tn) reorganizaba sus papeles en su escritorio. No había vuelto a hablar con Matt desde el encuentro en el tejado, lo último que la dijo fue que estarían en contacto.

-Oye (Tn), ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-preguntó el capitán Stacy acercándose a ella.

Ellos tampoco había hablado del incidente, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Claro.

Fueron hasta una oficina vacía, cuando George se aseguró de que nadie más estaba a su alrededor, habló.

-Ese Murdock pudo haberme matado, pero cuando volví a recobrar la consciencia, esos ninjas habían desaparecido y tú me ayudabas a llegar a casa. ¿Qué demonios pasó (Tn)?

La chica suspiró cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-Solo hice un trato con el mismísimo diablo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó más preocupado George.

-Él no te tocará capitán, estas a salvo-explicó (Tn) sin darle más detalles.

-¿A cambio de que?-insistió el hombre no queriendo realmente oír el resto.

(Tn) dudo, no estaba segura de poder contárselo.

-A cambio de...ser suya.

-Dios (Tn)-habló Stacy pasándose las manos por la cara.-No debiste haberlo hecho.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer sino George?¡Estaban a punto de matarte!

-Shh, baja la voz. Kingpin tiene oídos hasta en la policía-tras revisar que no había nadie escuchando, retomaron la conversación.-Tengo que decirte algo, espero que puedas guardar el secreto.

(Tn) le miró extrañada.

-La chica araña no es un criminal, Murdock va tras ella, quiere que se una a su ejército personal.

-¿Qué? Al menos no sabe su identidad secreta-cuando vio el rostro de este, se replanteo lo que había dicho.-Espera, ¿lo sabe?

-Gwen...es mi hija (Tn)...sabe que ella es Spider-Woman-declaró George.

-Gwen es Spider-Woman-repitió (Tn) uniendo ahora cabos sueltos.-Eso quiere decir que...¿Murdock te pidió que fueras para hablar de ella?

-Exacto. No debí pedirte que me acompañaras por si sucedía algo. Estas peor que antes-murmuró el oficial de policía.

-Tienes razón. Pero eres un amigo importante Stacy, y tu hija también lo es para mi. Saldremos de esta.

 **X**

(Tn) entró en su apartamento masajeandose el hombro dolorido. Había sido un largo día, el oficial Castle parecía haberse obsesionado con la búsqueda de Spider-Woman y ya parecía demente.

Al menos ahora, George la tenía a ella para cubrir los pasos de su hija.

-¿Cansada querida?

Esa voz.

Matt.

Al dirigir su mirada al salón, pudo ver que estaba sentado en el sofá, su bastón y gafas de sol descansaban sobre la mesa.

No sabía cómo actuar, no esperaba volver a verle tan rápido.

-Bien, ¿cómo va a ser esto?-preguntó mientras que Matt se acercaba a ella.-Porque realmente no dices mucho Murdo-

Fue cortada cuando este la besó, pasando sus manos por las caderas de la chica.

-Así es como va a ser. Estas a mis órdenes, todo lo que yo diga debes hacerlo. Tal como dije, tu sólo estas conmigo y la vida del capitán Stacy está a salvo-explicó Matt moviendo su cabeza al cuello de (Tn).

-¿Y la de su hija?-cuestionó haciendo que este se detuviera.-¿Dejarás en paz a Spider-Woman?

Murdock soltó un carcajada.

-¿Así que ya lo sabes? Bueno, lamento decirte que en nuestro trato sólo estaba George Stacy. Así que lo siento querida, pero ahora eres toda mía-terminó pasando sus manos por el interior de su camisa.

 **X**

-Gwen, escuchame-pidió su padre.-Sabes que Murdock te quiere para su ejército personal. Solo te pido que vayas con más cuidado. Sobre todo con Castle yendo tras de ti.

-Ese es mi problema papá, y me aseguraré que nadie más sufra como Peter-respondió esta, todavía se culpaba por no haberle ayudado lo suficiente como para salvarlo.

-Pues deberías saber que hay alguien más en esta ecuación-insistió su padre siguiendola por el salón de su casa.-(Tn).

Gwen se paró cuando escuchó el nombre de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

George bajo la mirada, mordiendose el labio con pesar.

 **X**

Cuando (Tn) despertó, sintió casi al instante las marcas dejadas por Matt.

Estaban por todos lados.

Ignoró al hombre que seguía durmiendo a su lado. Prefirió volver a ponerse la ropa y preparar el desayuno.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, se obligó a mirar las marcas. Ese era el precio por la vida de la persona que la trato como si fuera de su propia familia.

-Creo que son hermosas-murmuró Matt asustandola, mientras se colocaba tras ella sólo con sus pantalones, pasando sus manos por los lugares donde estaban las marcas.-Muestran un lenguaje único, de propiedad. Algo que hasta un ciego puede notar.

La respiración de (Tn) se hizo más pesada mientras que lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué te pasó Matt?¿Realmente estas ciego?-preguntó.

-Lo estoy querida, sólo que ahora tengo mis sentidos mejorados de forma sobrehumana. Puedo oír cosas que otros no y saber si alguien dice o no la verdad.

Se detuvo para unir los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Realmente eres el Kingpin del crimen, eh?-cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí. Pero es mejor que no sepas todo lo que he hecho y puedo llegar a hacer-murmuró lo último dando un beso en la mejilla.

 **X**

(Tn) estaba furiosa, ahora George estaba en la cárcel por la relación que parecía tener con Spider-Woman.

Y el abogado que le iba a defender era ni más ni menos que Matt Murdock. Encima, aparte de eso, estaba de camino a quien sabe donde para una cena.

Cuando había llegado a casa, recibió un mensaje de parte de Matt diciendo que esa misma noche un coche pasaría a recogerla y así irían a cenar.

Como acto de rebeldía no se había preparado ni un poco, solo iba con una sudadera y pantalones vaqueros.

El conductor se detuvo cuando entraron al aparcamiento de un edificio.

-El maestro Murdock la espera arriba-explicó el hombre que la había llevado señalando el ascensor.

El último piso era enorme, aparte, tenía una cristalera que permitía ver la ciudad de Nueva York. Había pocas luces haciendo el espacio más íntimo y una mesa con la comida ya puesta.

-Por lo que mi oido puede escuchar, no te has puesto el vestido que te envíe-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro el abogado.

-Me da igual cuántos regalos me envíes Murdock. No harás que olvide en que situación estoy-habló sin querer acercarse mucho a él, pero al notar esto, Matt hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera, dejandola sin poder desobedecer su pedido.

El hombre a veces la hacia regalos, aparentando más que eran dos amantes que lo que realmente era: un juego de poder, y el poder lo tenía él.

-Oh, no quiero que lo olvides ni por un momento-comentó pasando su brazo por la cintura de esta.-¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira la gente? Saben que nadie te puede tocar, a menos que quieran recibir su merecido-dijo abriendo un poco su bastón, mostrando la katana que ocultaba dentro.

(Tn) lo sabía, en su trabajo no la solían observar por mucho tiempo, como si pudiera enfadarse con ellos y enviarles a los ninjas de Matt. O incluso los criminales que perseguía, algunos preferían ser arrestados que a hacerla algún daño.

-¿Por qué demonios no impediste que George Stacy fuera a la cárcel?-preguntó ignorando sus palabras anteriores.

-Ahh, directa al grano como siempre-dijo Matt.-Al parecer Castle descubrió que Spider-Woman era Gwen Stacy. Los atacó queriendo desvelar que ella era una criminal. Luego ambos desaparecieron y al final atraparon a Castle y al capitán Stacy, este último porque se le vio colaborando con Spider-Woman. Una verdadera lástima, no podía hacer nada.

Era mentira, y (Tn) lo sabía.

-¿Y ofreciste a Gwen que tú fueras el abogado de su padre?¿Qué recibes tú a cambio?

-Perceptiva como siempre mi querida (Tn).

-No evites mi pregunta. ¿A cambio de qué?-volvió a repetir.

-A cambio de que Spider-Woman este a mis órdenes.

(Tn) se congeló ante sus palabras.

-No serías capaz-dijo insegura.

-Sí. Soy capaz de eso. Pero Stacy me está causando problemas, quiere asumir la culpa para que se quede su hija libre-se quejó.-Me lo está poniendo difícil.

La chica ya había escuchado suficiente, se libró del agarre de Matt con la intención de caminar hasta la entrada.

No llegó muy lejos.

Su muñeca estaba siendo agarrada por el abogado. Y no con poca fuerza.

-Lo que más quisiera hoy sería cenar contigo (Tn), a menos que tengas otro sitio mucho más importante para ir-habló resaltando el "mucho".-En ese caso, me gustaría saberlo.

La amenaza había sido clara.

"Sólo te vas si yo te lo mando."

 **X**

Esto ya era el colmo. Ahora resultaba que aparte de estar en la cárcel Stacy, fue atacado por el mismo criminal que al principio envío Kingpin a matarlo.

Esto no era parte del trato.

(Tn) se obligó a tranquilizarse mientras llamaba a Matt. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y eso que habían estado encontrándose en numerosas ocasiones.

-Me sorprende que me hayas llamado (Tn), pero que sepas que me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

-Has roto nuestra parte del trato Murdock. Se acabó.

-No te entiendo querida, aunque son palabras mayores. Yo nunca incumpliria mi parte.

-Atacar a Stacy no estaba dentro del trato. No vuelvas a contactar conmigo, no te quiero cerca de mi. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Un silencio llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. Pero cuando Murdock volvió a hablar, haría que cualquiera recordará que él era el Kingpin del crimen. Y con el enfado y la furia hirviendo en sus venas, a (Tn) se le pasó por alto.

-Stacy no está muerto, por lo que yo no rompí mi parte (Tn). Nunca lo haría sabiendo que te perdería. Espero que no se te este ocurriendo a ti romperlo. Porque no es conveniente ir contra mi.

-Vete a la mierda Murdock.

Y con eso colgó.

 **X**

Franklin Nelson

Fiscal del distrito

-¿Se puede?-preguntó (Tn) con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

-¡Claro que sí!¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi (Tn)!-gritó su amigo dandola un abrazo.

-Ya lo creo Foggy, siento decirte que necesito tu ayuda-se disculpó mientras se sentaba en una silla al igual que él.

-No te preocupes. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

(Tn) miró sus manos entrelazadas antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses.

-Tengo pruebas de que Matt Murdock es el Kingpin del crimen. ¿Crees que con eso podría ganar el juicio y hacer que acabe en la cárcel de una vez por todas?-concluyó.

Foggy se lo pensó por un tiempo.

-Sí. Sin embargo, no deberías de hablar con nadie de esto. Te conseguiré al mejor abogado posible, mientras, espera a que te contacte. ¿Te parece bien?

-Gracias Foggy, realmente me has salvado la vida-agradeció (Tn) con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras hablar un rato más, ambos se despidieron. Cuando Foggy estuvo sólo, cogió su teléfono y llamó a alguien.

-Sí. Te interesará saber esto.

 **X**

Matt alejó de su oído el teléfono. Lo apretó con fuerza antes de lanzarlo contra la pared.

-Si quieres guerra (Tn), tendrás guerra.

Ya la había dado muchas libertades a la mujer, era hora de que recordará contra quien jugaba.

 **X**

(Tn) tenía las muñecas atadas tras su espalda, los tobillos igual. Una venda cubría sus ojos.

Mientras estaba caminando de vuelta a casa, los ninjas la rodearon y secuestraron.

Ella sabía que iba a encontrarse con Matt, y realmente no quería tras saber todo lo que el Kingpin podía hacer.

En un momento determinado la dejaron arrodillada en el suelo. Escuchó como se iban hasta que pareció que no había nadie con ella.

Entonces lo oyó, su bastón.

-Me has decepcionado (Tn), has roto nuestro acuerdo.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Yo no he roto ningún acuerdo, fuiste tú el único que lo hizo.

-¿O sea que ir a hablar con el fiscal del distrito para encerrarme no es romper el trato? Te sorprenderas (Tn), yo ayude a Foggy a que él capitán Stacy cerrará la boca. Para que no dijera nada de que permitió que Frank Castle fuera a por su hija. Y en todo caso, yo no lo maté, así que no viole nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Foggy está contigo?-preguntó sorprendida (Tn).

-Soy el Kingpin del crimen querida, tengo contactos. Aparte, ¿te creías que te dejaba sin vigilancia? Cada paso que dabas, yo sabía dónde estabas.

-Un momento...estabas esperando a que...a que rompiera el trato que hicimos.

-En realidad esperaba que lo mantuvieras, pero cuando lo rompiste yo también rompí ciertas reglas que me impuse contigo-habló acercándose a ella.

-Eres un psicópata-acusó (Tn) entre dientes.

Entonces Matt agarró de repente la camisa de (Tn), alzandola del suelo con su fuerza, acercando sus rostros.

Matt Murdock parecía enfadado.

Kingpin estaba enfadado.

-Escuchame (Tn), porque espero que entiendas lo que te digo. Tú me perteneces. Mañana una carta de tu renuncia será dejada en comisaría. Mis subordinados cogerán todo lo necesario de tu casa y cualquier cosa que quieras hacer primero tendrás que conseguir mi permiso. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El temor recorría el cuerpo de (Tn), pero ese temor pronto se cambio por otro sentimiento: derrota.

-Sí.

Matt sonrió victorioso, soltando a la chica que cayó al suelo.

-Perfecto.

 **X**

Spider-Woman se balanceaba por los tejados de Queens, dándose prisa por llegar al apartamento de (Tn). Mientras, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza.

"Es muy extraño que (Tn) desaparezca sin decir el por qué, y no me creo lo de la renuncia. Murdock debe de estar detrás de todo esto."

Oh, cuanta razón tenía.

Apenas quedaban cosas en la casa de la ex-oficial de policía. Con una maldición, Gwen volvió a dirigirse al tejado.

-Maldito Murdock-murmuró.

-No deberías decir palabrotas Gwen. ¿Qué diría tu padre?-preguntó una voz conocida para ella.

Al girarse pudo ver a uno de sus peores enemigos: Matt Murdock.

-¿Dónde está (Tn)?

-Me imaginé que vendrías aquí buscando respuestas, y estoy aquí para dartelas. (Tn) no volverá con vosotros, no a menos que yo quiera-explicó haciendo girar su bastón.

-Entonces la traeré a la fuerza, ¡mostraré al mundo quién eres y te encerraran!-amenazó Spider-Woman, aunque sólo hizo que Murdock riera.

-No puedes vencerme niña. Ni tampoco puedes traer de vuelta a (Tn). Y lo sabes.

Tenía razón.

Gwen casi podía imaginarse a ella con su traje de superheroína, sin poder hacer nada contra toda la gente que estaba trabajando para ese abogado y todos los ninjas de la Mano.

Detrás de todos esos guardas estaba Matt Murdock, manteniendo a (Tn) entre su pecho y su bastón.

Era suya y no podía hacer nada.

\--

Matt Murdock/Daredevil es mi superhéroe favorito. Ver que había una dimensión en la que era un villano me sorprendió y quise hacer un fanfic sobre esto.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
